This invention relates to an improved, self-adhering monitoring and stimulation electrode in which a portion of an electrically conductive, e.g., metallic layer or film used to establish electrical contact with the skin is free to facilitate electrical contact with the desired apparatus. In this way, the sole conductive member is a uniform film or layer such as a metallic layer. In the prior art, contact between the electrode and the skin is made by a backing not necessarily electrically conductive which is connected to a snapping device for establishing contact with a wire that leads to the laboratory or testing equipment. Preferred electrodes of this type can be found in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,454 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,420.
An object of this invention is to provide an electrode for attachment to the skin, such as those used when the patient is connected to ECG measuring apparatus, in which an integral centrally located section of electrically conductive, e.g., metallic film functions to establish contact with the skin and with the electrical wire connected to test apparatus.
Another object of this invention is to provide an electrode that can be readily connected to the test equipment by means of the same "alligator" clips commonly used at this time to connect with the snaps of the prior electrodes. Another object of the invention is to provide an electrode which can be manufactured easier and less costly than prior art configurations.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an electrode which provides an area of breathability in the central portion of the electrode.